Nothing Ever Ends - Eleanor & Park Epilogue
by birdywings
Summary: An epilogue to a perfect yet imperfect book that I will never be able to get enough of.


**Hi guys!**

**So, this is an epilogue for my all-time favorite book; Eleanor & Park by Rainbow Rowell.**

**Now, not only do I not own these characters, but I unfortunately cannot take credit for this plot either. I stumbled upon this epilogue and loved it so much that I just had to share it with you guys, especially those of you who require closure to this beautiful book.  
If you are interested in reading the original version of this epilogue, (I kinda changed Park's part up a bit and also dialed down on the swearing), you can find it on wattpad . com and it's by someone named Liela Phanh. **

**And now, without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Happy reading!**

**-birdywings**

* * *

Nothing Ever Ends

Eleanor

Her hands were shaking.  
There was no other way to describe how she felt besides; scared shitless.

No.  
That's lie.

She was excited, self-conscious and yeah, scared shitless.  
But she would get to see him again, so this train-wreck of emotions was all worth it.  
God, it's been so long.

Her aunt and uncle, who so graciously took her in to protect her from her dick for a stepdad, were good people.  
But they hovered.  
And sometimes, Eleanor felt she couldn't breathe.  
But she had no right to complain.

They gave her clothes that weren't from the Salvation Army, they took her in when she popped into their lives, they fed and kept her healthy.  
Hell, they gave her a freaking radio!

But they couldn't give back the memories she shared with Park.  
Or the days they spent on the bus.  
Not one word that passed between them as they read the final issue of Watchmen.

And she needed Park.

After they left Nebraska that night, Eleanor never spoke another word to her mother.  
She learned the hard way that there are two types of women in this world:

The ones who don't sit back when abused and leave the dick who thought it was okay to lay their hands on their wife and stepchildren.

And there are the ones who are too insecure to be without a man.  
The ones who allow their husbands to throw their oldest child out for a year.

Three guesses as to what type of woman Eleanor's mom was.

Eleanor used to find herself worrying about the others.  
Did Richie kick them out because she ran away?  
Or did her mother receive another beating?

But one day, she got a call from her dad. Not Richie, (obviously). No, this was her real dad, (not that he acted much like one).

It was a few months after she moved to her aunt and uncle's.  
Apparently Ben called Child Protective Services at school after some teachers noticed some bruises on his neck.

All Eleanor could think was; _It should've been me. If I hadn't_ left... But on the bright side, Eleanor's parents fought for custody of the kids, (with the exception of Eleanor since she was no longer under-age and could live wherever the hell she wanted).

Although the house must be crowded now since her dad already had a family of his own, (this first one with Eleanor's mom didn't exactly meet his expectations).  
But anyway, the kids are safe.

Anyway, Eleanor hadn't seen Park since they went on that 'mini road trip'. She's been waiting for this moment for so long.

Eleanor and Park graduated high school, both neglecting college since a) Eleanor's aunt and uncle couldn't afford it and b) Park just wasn't motivated anymore. And though his parents didn't know it yet, they were going to follow through with the plan they developed over last Thanksgiving.

You see, Eleanor got a letter from Park.

_To My Eleanor,_

_I am thankful to be able to know you and yeah, you'll yell at me for being so corny. But __it's the truth. Everyday I'm thankful I have you. I know hiding our relationship that now relies on the letters we write is tough, but I promise it'll get better._

_I have a plan._

_And if you're willing to go through with it, we don't need to worry about anyone reading what we send each other. We don't have to worry about anything. Not my mom, that dick Richie or anyone else._

_Run away with me Eleanor._

_You're shaking your head and calling me crazy right now, but I'm serious. Just think about it?_

_I love you._

_Yours, Park_

After practically a year of planning, it was set. And so, as Eleanor stood waiting on the corner of Morrison and Fredricks Avenue at two in the morning with nothing but a pair of sneakers and a rucksack filled with her letters from Park, a change of clothes and a toothbrush; she couldn't be more anticipated, excited for the unknown and admittedly-frightened.

* * *

Park

He was nervous.

What if she doesn't actually show?

Will his parents understand the letter he left for them? Will they understand that he really does love them but that he just needs Eleanor, (as cheesy as it sounds), like he needs air?

He heaved a long and deep sigh, trying to calm his trembling hands as he rounded the corner of Morrison and Fredricks Avenue.

And there she was. Eleanor. His Eleanor. Looking more beautiful and perfect than ever against the dark sky, her firey red curls falling around her shoulders, making her easy to spot in the shadows. Nothing could extinguish the flame that is her hair.

And when their eyes met as he pulled up next to the curb, she broke into her smile, which only made him smile even more than he already was. And something inside him broke, something always did.

He had barely shifted the car into park before he leapt from the driver's seat and ran to her, literally scooping her up in his arms and kissing her with all the longing that had built up inside him over the past year.

When he pulled away to catch his breath, he saw she was crying and that's when he realized he was crying too. And they both had to laugh as he scooped her up once more in his arms, slinging her rucksack over his shoulder, and carrying her to the passenger's seat.

As he started up the engine, she reached for his hand and he felt that familiar heartbeat once more, filling his entire body with life.

"Nothing ever ends." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at the words. Eleanor, his beautiful Eleanor. He would never get enough of her.

Nothing more needed to be said as they started on their long journey into the unknown that awaited them. Eleanor knows Park loves her and Park knows Eleanor loves him. Nothing else seemed to matter.

They say your first love almost never lasts. Well, Eleanor and Park proved them wrong.

And they never once looked back.


End file.
